Enter the Maelstrom
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: In the creation of Arda, Melkor had an idea, to create the perfect follower. But even that, Ilúvatar had a hand in. No creation is done without his consent, after all. Naruto x Harem / Genderbending


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Lord of The Rings. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter I: Awakening

 _Elvish / Naruto's language_

 **Khuzdul / Magic**

 _ **Black Speech**_

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

* * *

It is said that during the creation of Arda, Melkor changed the melody, and for some time before Ilúvatar interfered, his was the strongest tune. But forgotten in time was the being that came to life during this moment. In Melkor's thoughts, this would be to him what the Ainur were to Eru, instruments of his will. This being had been given his own language, so that only his creator could ever understand him, and was made strong. As strong as the Ainur were, only weaker than himself, the strongest among them.

Melkor's creation was then bestowed the curse of immortality, which meant that he would always exist, to serve the purpose that Melkor foresaw for him. What Melkor, in his arrogance, had not understood was that no creation was done without Eru's consent. And while his father corrupted his essence, Eru, changing the tune once more, gave the being a gift of his own. He was not to be false in his intent, nor would he ever be able to break his word. Eru knew the future of Arda was a dark one, if Melkor's intents were left unchecked, so the creation of this new being served his own purpose, to stop Melkor's servants, when the time came.

He opened his eyes for the first time in ages, his long blond hair blown backward by a strong wind, and eyes blue like the purest sapphire slowly able to focus the visage in front of him. He stood inside the palace of the Ainur in Eä, and he stood in front of Melkor's brother, Manwë, lord of the Valar.

 _So you are Melkor's creation, the one Ilúvatar spoke of._ The man's voice was powerful, and he could see from his stance that he was not worried about having in front of him something created to corrupt their creation. _I am, as you must have guessed already, Manwë. It has been a long time since my brother's imprisonment, and only now Ilúvatar has allowed you to waken. I am to strike a bargain with you, corrupted child. Darkness is falling on Arda, and Ilúvatar, and all Valar fear that, left unchecked, it will consume it. We have long left Arda, staying in our land of Valinor. So it falls to you to stop this evil that now threatens to destroy this beautiful world that Eru created._ Manwë's voice had become sorrowful, as if he could see what was to become of Eä, if he did not interfere. _Ilúvatar's children, elves and men, corrupted into monstrosities. And even the dwarves, Aulë's creations that were spared by Eru, destroyed by this maelstrom of evil that comes into our land. You, child, are now not Arda's corruptor, but its salvation._ As the Ainur spoke, the being created by Melkor tilted his head, confusion evident in his eyes. _Dwarves, you said?_ He asked, perplexed. _What is that?_ Manwë laughed, as if only now seeing something that he should have seen from the beginning of the conversation. _Of course you don't know them! You were created at the same time as Arda was, and the dwarven race had yet to be manufactured by Aulë. Wise is Ilúvatar, who has foreseen this._ He approached the being and gently, so he wouldn't be startled by the movement, touched his index and middle fingers to the blonde's forehead, swarms upon swarms of knowledge of the world rushing into his mind. Images of many different events appeared before his eyes, the being gripped at his head, the intake hurting him enough that he screamed in agony.

 _I am sorry about that, child._ Manwë spoke, and even his voice seemed to soothe the pain, which subsided enough the no more painful screams were heard. _But now, at least, you have full understanding of Arda. Now, I believe, we should move on to the bargain I spoke of, yes?_ The blond nodded, a smile appearing on his face upon realizing that the Valar in front of him truly was apologetic for the pain he had caused. _It is quite simple, child. You will not turn on the children of Ilúvatar; elves and men; nor will you turn on the dwarves. You will aid them in their battles against the servants of Morgoth that still exist upon this world, and once that is done, you will leave Arda, forever._ Manwë finished the first part and watched for any sign of rejection. Seeing none he continued _In return you shall not be imprisoned again, no matter your actions._ The being nodded, not at all willing to go back to his dreamless sleep, they're mere thought disturbed him more than any torment any being could concoct. He extended his hand, as if to seal the deal, all the while looking into the lord of the Valar's eyes. _I accept your terms._ They shook hands after the words were spoken, and his lips parted on a feral grin. _I may take any…prizes I acquire during my time here, yes?_ The being spoke and Manwë smiled once more; indeed, wise was Ilúvatar that even this added condition foresaw. _Yes child. You may…one last thing. Your name, I don't think Morgoth had named you upon your creation, so it now falls to you. Tell me, in your language, what is your name?_

The being, created by Melkor in defiance of Ilúvatar's wishes, tilted his head once more, in thought, and after a while he looked to Manwë, a grin so wide upon his visage that his eyes seemed to have closed. "I am Naruto, Maelstrom in the language of men. And I am the last demon of Arda's enemy, I am _**Telrog**_." He spoke once more, this time no longer using his language, but the language common to the people of Arda. And with that, he left, to **aid** the children of Ilúvatar, and to take as many of its women as he could; yes, the visions he'd seen of the female elves, the female humans, even other races such as dwarves and the halflings, called to him, intoxicated him, and his desire for such things threatened to consume his very being.

The moment he stepped out of the palace of the Valar, Naruto found himself once more within the confines of his prison, but this time he was awake, and the only exit from the place, a wall filled with runes, instructions left long ago by his captors, had been opened. He smiled, not with joy, but a malicious smile came to his face, as he slowly walked out of his tomb, and into the moonlight.

He saw that he had been buried on the lands that once belonged to his creator, Melkor, the enemy of the world. He knew now that no one knew him by that name, but when he was created, Melkor was still…Melkor. He looked to a nearby water source and in his reflection he saw that he possessed extra appendages, which should not have been there in the first place. A set of fox ears on top of his head, covered in fur of a golden yellow, much like his hair, and upon his lower back, a tail, with fur of the same color as his ears. Naruto laughed at that, seeing that it had been most likely a punishment given to him by Ilúvatar. The people of Middle-Earth, most likely knew of this fox demon that would one day walk amongst them.

 _Nice touch, old man._ He smirked, looking at the skies above as he did so. So people would know of him before he ever appeared. He looked once more to his reflection and saw that he was naked, and that allowed him to look upon his own body for the first time. His skin was pale, and he could honestly say that he liked the tone. He was quite muscular, like the elite warriors of the elven race. It was enough to show he was strong without being overly muscular. He smiled at his reflex and turned away, taking a step toward the western lands, Mirkwood being the first stop in his plans. Before his foot even hit the ground, with a gust of wind, he was gone.

A gust of wind was the only warning given before a being appeared before the guards of Thranduil's palace. The first thing they noticed, even as they drew their arms and pointed at him was the fact that he possessed animal ears above his head and a tail on his back. The next thing they noticed was, well, the fact that he was stark naked. "Hello, hello, hello!" The being said, his eyes shining with mirth as he spoke. "Have I come at a bad time?" He smiled, his long, sharp canines showing through as he did so. "I'd like to speak to King Thranduil, if at all possible…aaand some clothes would be nice too."

They brought him to the king's throne. Thranduil sat there, his long light blond hair cascading down his back, appearance like that of the finest silk. He watched with no apparent interest as his guards dragged in a strange looking being, with animal ears and tail, dressed in the same manner as he was, a silver threaded robe, with golden designs, that clung to his upper body and fell down to his ankles. On his feet there were boots, made of the same material as the robe, and he wore silken pants under his robe.

The being offered him a smile, and as he saw the fangs upon the creature, he remembered the warnings offered long ago, of a being created by Morgoth, that would one day walk Arda freely. _My lord Thranduil!_ The being exclaimed, giving a show of bowing to him, an obvious mockery of his title. For a moment, the king of the wooden elves was surprised; it was not supposed to know their tongue. _I come in service of the Valar. It would seem your land is in peril, all of Arda is._ It smiled maliciously at him, its eyes ablaze with evil unseen in many ages, since the final capture of Morgoth and his imprisonment upon the Great Void. _I'm supposed to aid, but I see that around here, all is quiet, great lord._

Again with the mockery, Thranduil had to smirk at that, the demon had gall, he would not deny that. _So I must ask you, has your lordship heard any strange rumors? You may have heard of an unexpected journey, perhaps, or unusual behavior for the monsters of my father's creation?_ Thranduil raised an interested eyebrow then. It would appear it was being truthful about its purpose, after all. And so, for the first time in the meeting, the elven lord of the woods spoke, his gracious voice reverberating through the halls of his throne room. _I have indeed heard of such things, creature of Morgoth. But why, I wonder, should I tell you anything?_ This time, the smile that came upon the creature's lips unnerved the king, his eyes now showing the malice worthy of Morgoth himself. _I propose a bargain then, o lord of the woods. You give me the information I so desire, and in return I take away the elf whose presence seems to bother you as much as mine own._

The wood elf lord smirked once more. Y _ou are indeed your creator's shadow. I should have you killed instead of listening to your silver tongued promises, but it intrigues me._ He strode around the being, and it towered above all of his people. _There is talk of a company of dwarves, who seek to retake the lost kingdom of Erebor._ As he finished speaking, the smile on the creature's face grew ever larger, threatening to split it in half. _I see…Erebor, Erebor…_ The creature muttered, as though trying to remember some information. _It guards the borders that lead into Angmar; a strategic position for either side in the times to come, I believe…yes, that is indeed where I am needed. Have you heard where exactly this group is?_ There was urgency in his voice, and Thranduil noticed how the malice in his eyes seemed to disappear for a moment. _I'm afraid I have heard no more, creature. But Mithrandir travels with them. Maybe that will help locating this company._ The being bowed, this time no mockery in the gesture, and a moment later, the seriousness in his demeanor was gone, the malice back in his eyes and the mocking tone once more present in his voice.

 _Very well, you maintained your part in the bargain, allow me to keep mine. Bring the trouble elf lady before me._ It spoke, motioning to one of the elves watching the meeting. As guards were sent by the king to fetch said woman, the being began striding from side to side in front of the king's throne. _I can see now why Eru was so concerned this world would fall to the coming darkness. Take your people for example. In your arrogance, you protect only your own borders. And am I not right in assuming that even should the world burn, as long as Mirkwood and its denizens were safe, you would care not the fate of Arda? My father, Morgoth, won ages ago; you just do not know it yet._ He spoke, and as silence reigned upon the halls of Thranduil's palace, a young elven woman was brought before the demon, her eyes cast upon the ground as though not to fall prey to illusions. It smiled at her and in a tongue she could not understand, cast a spell upon her, and the next moment, she fell unconscious.

He'd left the wood lands a few days ago, having a travel companion meaning he could not use his preferred method of movement. As he walked, his acquisition walking beside him, looking around for any sign of enemies, he remembered the creation of the seals he used to enslave the girl to his service. Before his capture, long ago, at the hands of Manwë and Tulkas, instead of joining his fool of a father, he learned, and created in hiding. He remembered creating the slave seals in case his father ever found him, to appease his wrath. He had many creations, among which were the magic blocking seal, the weight seal. In his own language, the art was called Fuinjutsu, and in Arda only he knew it. Looking once more at his happy slave, he was glad he made modifications to it after the original's creation. This one he'd called the Mistress seal, crafted to hopefully sate his father's desire for a companion. He did lust after one of the Valar's wife, after all.

The seal was compromised of many layers but each seal's workings were simple; one layer was to rework the victim's mind, making her completely devoted to the one it was keyed to. The personality would still be there, but the person would not remember a time where her master was not the most important thing in existence for her, another to key the life of the victim to the master's, so that she would live as long as the master did. There were other effect surely, but those he personally considered less important than the main two and one more, it made the servant stronger, faster and tougher, to ensure they would be of service in the battlefield. He smirked, his first mistress was also the first time the seal had been tested, and he could truly say he was glad it worked perfectly. It would be tragic to lose such a fine specimen of the female form.

 _Say, Tauriel, do you know a land called Shire?_ He turned his head, looking straight into her eyes as she too turned to him, and smiled. _No, master, I can't say I know of it. Why?_ Her voice sounded divine to his ears, and he was sure this would undoubtedly be how the females of the Valar sounded. He smirked _Call it intuition. We will no doubt find these dwarves we seek there._ He said, turning his eyes once more to his front, in the distance a marketing city could be seen.

Once more he found his spirit be called into the palace of the Valar, his eyes falling on the form of Manwë yet again. He gave a mocking bow to the being, his malicious smile ever present on his face. When the lord of Arda spoke, it was not in the tongue of the eldar, or of men, but the tongue created for him by Melkor, which had yet to be taught to any living creature in Middle-Earth. _Maelstrom, we meet once more._ The lord of the skies smiled amicably to the demon, and it unsettled him somewhat, he didn't know how to deal this friendliness. _I can see you are using your freedom to the fullest._ The image of Tauriel appeared before them and for a moment he worried he'd broken the deal somehow. It was a willing deal after all. _Fear not, Telrog, we are still in accordance. No, you are here because I know she will not be the last female to fall into your clutches._ Naruto's smile widened at that, and he nodded. _Father has foreseen your greed for women. And although it goes against his, and mine own, wishes, you are not breaking our bargain. I must warn you, though. If they are to become your slaves, it has to be willingly. If you force your will upon another of the women you set your mind to, our bargain will be voided, and you will be imprisoned with your creator. That is all._ No sooner had Manwë spoken; he was forcefully thrown away from the palace, and back to his own body, lying beside Tauriel who was naked and asleep.

Morning soon reached the village of Bree, and inside one of the rooms of the Prancing Pony, Tauriel and Naruto dressed, a contented smile upon her face and for a few moments, his as well. One cannot deny their essence however, and soon the joy in his eyes faded to be replaced once more by his usual corruption, and he cursed his creator for taking those feelings from him. _Tauriel_ He spoke, and although his visage was that of a demon after its prey, his voice came soft and caring. _We shouldn't delay, we are close now, that is true, but I believe the Shire is still days away._ Tauriel smiled at the tone being used with her and nodded, closing the straps on the arm guards. She had left the Woodland in a suit of elven armor, made of gold but as resistant as the best dwarven made steel.

Naruto had been given no suit of armor, but what he wore was something unique even for elves. He wore no chest armor, as not one piece of what they had crafted would fit him. He was, after all, taller than any race the elves had ever seen. He was given boots, however, and those protected all the way to his knee, the front going even further up to cover some of his thigh, it was golden in color, much like Tauriel's. He still wore the same robe he had been given the day he was presented to Thranduil; he'd grown fond of it; and upon his hands were gauntlets, made of gold, much like his boots, and covered all the way to his elbow. He finished his clothing by placing a tiara he had been given, of the finest silver, upon his head. It served no real purpose, but he had been given it by the armorer who had fallen for his illusions; ah how he loved preying on the weak minds.

They left Bree close to the midday, and started making their way toward the Shire; Naruto was intent on finding these dwarves before they could get into any real trouble. He feared that his father's minions could already be aware of his appearance. He only hoped that they still believed him to be on their side, as that would give him even more of an advantage.

* * *

AN: Yo! I'm terribly sorry about the long ass time away, but my PC went to hell, and I lost the chapters I had written for all my ongoing stories. I won't abandon them, but I did get really bad after that, and couldn't write one paragraph for the longest time, so here I am now, with this story that I began on my sister's computer, hope you guys enjoy this one.

Again, I'm terribly sorry, and I'll be uploading the other stories soon, I just need to write the next chapters again. It's a work in progress as of now.

See ya o/


End file.
